


Hobbies Are Fun

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A simple gen fic, Gen, I was inspired by the GBVS CD art cover please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Djeeta would like to start a band
Kudos: 15





	Hobbies Are Fun

“Djeeta!” Narmaya swung open her bag and pulled a bottle of juice out, “Here we got you something to drink!”

“Oh thanks!!” Djeeta took it and rested next to Narmaya and Zooey who had shown up to walk home together. “Training here is fun but it makes you thirsty.”

“That just means you’re doing a good job!” Narmaya cheered.

“And that your training is paying off.” Zooey added.

“Of course she is!” A voice grumbled from not too far off, “Djeeta is one of my best students! I don’t have to hold back with her!” Soriz cheered on. “She’s an absolute goddess on the floor.”

“T-Thanks.” Djeeta sighed at the last bit. Soriz was absolutely a great teacher for martial arts in the area. Probably one of the best you could find around here. However, if he was not training, he was absolutely womanizing. Djeeta found nothing but graceful courage in Zooey and Narmaya for showing up to support her all the time.

Narmaya glowed back, “Oh I know, Djeeta is just so great! The way she moves so quickly, even I have a hard time keeping track of her!”

“And those punches are something else!” Soriz added.

“She’s got the most intensive focus!” Narmaya cheered back.

Zooey stared at the two as their compliments of Djeeta’s work at the dojo took off sky high. “They’re flying.” Zooey replied.

“Always do.” Djeeta smiled a bit embarrassed.

It was actually pretty common post training for Soriz and Narmaya to go out on a praiseathon, but Djeeta had another thought in mind today.

“Oh hey…” Djeeta looked at Zooey, “Did you manage to find a place for us to use our stuff at?”

“Oh that…” Zooey looked at Djeeta, “I looked for a few places, but most places that had room for everything was a bit out of budget.”

Djeeta sighed, “Darn. I was hoping we could find something…”

“Hmm?” Soriz looked at the two girls, “Now what could possibly be putting a frown on your charming face?”

Djeeta perked up slightly embarrassed. She had been hoping him and Narmaya were too busy talking it up to notice, “W-Well nothing much but…” Djeeta sighed, “It’s a bit of a story…”

“Don’t worry about that!” Soriz said, “This old goat got plenty of time to listen to a lady in need!”

Despite his womanizing habits, at least Djeeta knew Soriz was sincere about trying to help those in need. He did deliver on his word with this.

“Okay so a few weeks ago, we all went out to karaoke together.”

“Karaoke, huh?” Soriz repeated out, “Haven’t done that in a hot minute. Sounds like fun though.”

“It was!” Djeeta explained, “I used to do a lot of singing myself so I like to go sometimes.”

“Oh you can sing too? I guess a goddess can do anything!” 

Narmaya chimed in, “She has the voice of an angel!”

“She was even on stage too.” Zooey added herself.

“Stage? Oh you were really into it!” Soriz said.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Djeeta smiled. “But we were singing and I kind of caught an old feeling. Like I want to do the whole stage show with music again but… Hmmm… maybe not just karoke. Like… I wanna make my own music while singing!”

“Like a band?” Soriz asked.

“Yeah!” Djeeta nodded.

“The topic came up when I wished I could bring my keyboard with me to a karaoke room and play music for Djeeta to sing to. I’m not exactly an expert, but I would love to hear us play together.”

“And it just grew from there.” Djeeta finished.

“But sadly, you really can’t bring entire equipment into a karaoke bar and trying to find a place that isn’t a studio is rather complicated.” Zooey explained.

“So you wanna play music together but can’t afford a studio, huh?” Soriz said to himself, “I can see the issue.” He stood for a moment before clapping his hands together, “Are you just looking for space or are you needing some kind of special equipment?”

“Well… I guess we’d just want to get started, mostly.” Djeeta thought out loud.

Soriz took a moment to think. A place with a big enough room that could handle equipment? Surely the dojo floor would technically work, but it was hardly ideal. Maybe one of his regular stops could suffice? He wasn’t really lacking in networking with the local business… and then it hit him. “Actually you know what? I think I might know somebody.”

“Huh? Just like that?” Djeeta was a little surprised at how quickly Soriz thought of a solution for this.

“Yeah, give me a second. Let me go find that card of hers.”

“Hers?” Narmaya was a little surprised that Soriz’s friend was a woman.

“Yeah, she’s one of the best brawlers out there I know.” Soriz said walking off. “She only does special shows for fights these days though, she retired to open a small lounge bar. It’s pretty nicely sized but there’s some space in the back she uses for just plain storage.”

Djeeta perked up, “Okay! J-just let her know if she wants renting payment, we’re willing to pay as long as it’s not too much!”

“Sure, sure! I’ll go ahead and ask.” Soriz said before vanishing off behind the corner.

The girls all looked together at each other nervously. “Do you think he can do it?” Zooey asked.

“I don’t know…” Djeeta said, “It must be a really nice lady if she can deal with Soriz all the time though.”

“Especially at a bar…” Narmaya added. “But, if we get to play together!” Narmaya’s eyes were sparkling.

“We’d have to learn how to play first.” Djeeta said. “You’ve got a headstart, but Zooey and I would be heading into something entirely new.”

“You got this!” Narmaya comforted Djeeta. “You’re skilled at so many things, I’m sure you could pick it up easily!”

“You do pick up things quickly.” Zooey added, “And we’d be needing your energy to pull through with it. We can do this together.”

“Thanks guys….”Djeeta smiled at the support from Zooey and Narmaya.

“Alllll right!” Soriz announced out loudly coming back from around the corner, “Gave her a call! She said feel free to swing by anytime! She’ll even soundproof the room up for you!”

“Woah…” Djeeta was almost dumbstruck, “Uh… she isn’t charging a huge amount for that, is she?”

“Huh?” Soriz blinked and started laughing, “Ahh… No, she’s not charging you anything to swing by. I’d say at least get a few drinks from her though for hospitality. She’s got plenty of non-alcoholic cocktails she prides herself in.”

“S-So it’s… free?” Djeeta suddenly got so excited. 

“Yep! Just uh… don’t expect some big shot studio looking place. It’s just a place I usually go to in order to get a drink or two after work.”

“That’s perfectly fine!” Djeeta said, “Do you have the address? We can at least pass by it today and look at it!”

“Sure, I already got the address written down for ya.” Soriz said, “Anything you ladies need?”

“No, this is actually plenty!” Narmaya said. “We can probably figure it out here.”

“Although…” Djeeta said, “If you wanna come and play with us for a while, you can feel free to.” Yeah, she knew it was probably shooting herself in the foot, having Soriz hanging out with women in a bar, but Soriz really did help her out a bit here. Worst case, she knew how to flip him over pretty easily.

“Oh you’re gonna invite me over?” he laughed, “Well, I don’t know about the fancy things you all might wanna use but I can smack the lights out of some taiko beats.”

“Taiko? The drums?” Zooey asked.

“Yeah, don’t they have ya’ll play them in school?”

“I mean… probably, but none of us really had normal club activities in school.” Djeeta explained, “But that’s great! We’d love to hear it!”

“But if he’s good at the drums.” Zooey explained, “It might be better for us to improve on our own playing first.”

It was true. Narmaya could play a bit, but Zooey and Djeeta had only really just started. They had no idea how they were going to play on the first day. “I’m sure it should be fine. We can just improve as we go.”

“Need help playin still, huh?” Soriz thought, “Well… I probably can’t help you there, but I’m sure we got some time to figure something out.”

\---

The next day Soriz was on cloud nine. They had planned it out for a week from now, so he had a little time to sharpen up his taiko skills to show off. He had to look cool now.

“Soriz….” A small voice perked up, “I think I asked you for a reply email to be sent four hours ago?!”

“Auugghh...Sorry Ms. Charlotta. Slipped my brain.” Soriz said as he looked to his computer which wasn’t even turned on. “And my computer too!”

“Are you even working?” she sighed.

“Yeah, I got all this paperwork read over and ready to go!” he prided himself in this.

“Well, I guess that’s one plus.” Charlotta sighed. Soriz was terrible with technology but his manual paperwork was always finished on time. “What’s got you so happy today anyway?”

“Oh that?” Soriz grinned, “I got myself a night out planned with some cute ladies. We’re gonna rock out!”

“Rock out? Like play music?”

“Yeah, something like that, although they’re just starting so I’m probably mostly gonna be drinking.”

“Why not ask Beelzebub upstairs if he can go and help you out?” Charolotta suggested, “He used to be in some kind of band himself I’ve heard.”

“We got some guy in a band here, huh?” Soriz said, picturing a guy with numerous tattoos and piercings all over his body. “Was he good?”

“I guess you could say that. He was pretty popular. Still is, but he’s been here awhile.” Charlotta explained.

“Welp, guess that’s that.” Soriz stood up.

“Huh?”

“Gonna go ask a guy for some help! Maybe he can use some tips from this oldie in return.” Soriz said as he began walking off upstairs.

“But what about my email? You never replied to my email!”

\---

“Hmmm….” Soriz stared at Beelzebub from up close. “Not what I had in mind.”

Perhaps his age showed in his assumptions. He was expecting someone a bit more wild looking, but Beelzebub looked almost nearly perfectly groomed to a T. He honestly looked better groomed than some women in the office, which was almost a cardinal sin somehow. But the part that threw Soriz off the most: This guy was almost as shredded as he was.

“Is there some reason you’re bothering me?” Beelzebub flat out spoke.

“Come on now, that’s no way to talk to a stranger!” Soriz said.

“Stranger. Nothing. You’re the guy who got drunk at the last two office meetings and assumed I was a girl BOTH times.”

Hmm…. odd predicament, but Soriz understands how it could possibly happen. “Well, don’t you worry, I’m as sober as a judge right now! So hear me out.”

“No.”

“Oh come on.” Soriz sat in a chair opposite to his desk.

Beelzebub sighed, “If it were not for the laws of our rulebooks of ethics, I’d have you thrown out by force.”

“So, I hear you were in a band, yeah?”

“I already said I’m working.”

“I got some girls who wanna learn how to play music together! We got a place set up and everything for it!”

Beelzebub sighed and stopped his work and looked at Soriz, “I have not played a thing in some time. I am simply here to do my job and proceed with life as expected.”

“Hah?” Soriz said, “You’re gonna dismiss all this because you wanna be boring? Is that it?”

“Boring?” Beelzebub glared, “Who are you calling BORING?”

“Come on, where’s your excitement in life and living?” Soriz said, “You’re just sittin at a desk job! Even I have a hobby or two!”

“Hobby? You? Does that include women?”

“A little. Yeah.” Soriz answered honestly.

Beelzebub began to rub his forehead, “Oh god it’s another idiot.” he muttered.

“Just one visit. One. And if you don’t like it, I’ll be out of your silky locks forever….except when I’m drunk. That might happen again.”

“Do not remind me.” Beelzebub groaned. “And the answer is still no.”

“I can come back later.”

“Come back never.”

“Tomorrow even.”

Beelzebub sighed. He barely knew this guy and suddenly he was the biggest pain in the neck in the entire building.

“Come on, think of the girls. They’re young and pretty!” Soriz added in.

“I’m already interested in someone else.” Beelzebub sighed, “So I doubt they’d offer me anything.”

Soriz rubbed his chin, “Alright fair, but they are honest girls who actually wanna try. I’m an old goat who can really only play on some taiko drums and I’d love to at least get them started.”

“I don’t have time to be people’s tutor.” Beelzebub said.

“Then how about I pay you to tutor them instead? I’m only askin for one trip.”

Beelzebub was hardly in need of extra cash but mostly this guy was almost as annoying as another certain person he knew that he would not name. On the plus side, he seemed honest at least, he was just annoying. “Fine, but I won’t be cheap.”

“That’s fine! Every damn penny spent is worth it to see a pretty lady smile.”

An idiot…. This man was an idiot.

\---

The day of finally arrived. Beelzebub had been asked to show up later while the others set everything up. He knew Soriz would be there, but who these girls were… he had no idea.

“Either they’re incredibly dense or brave.” Beelzebub said as he found the location.

He walked inside and looked around. For as small as it looked outside, it actually looked rather well taken care of inside. “Hmm… I suppose I shouldn’t judge a place by its cover. Bad habit.”

“Oh?” A voice rang over from the other side of the bar, “You have an instrument? Are you here for the party in the back?”

“I suppose you could say that. Are you the owner?”

“Of course!” they chimed up, “My name is Ladiva. If you need ANYTHING just let me know! I want all my guests to have a comfortable time here!”

“I see then… Ladiva. Where may I find this room?” Beelzebub asked.

“Oh it’s just a bit in the back on your left. I put a special sign on it so you shouldn’t miss it! Oh!” Ladiva dug down and pulled up a small box. “Can you take these back there too? It’s some drinks they ordered from me. I just got them ready. All drinks here are handcrafted with love so feel free to order one yourself.”

“Thanks.” Beelzebub sighed as he took it. “I’ll think about it.”

Just get in, deal with your lesson and get done. That was all Beelzebub really had planned to do. If he could deal with this much, he could easily get his annoying coworker out of his hair potentially forever. 

But he found something much more interesting when he opened the door.

“Hmm?”

The room fell quiet for a second as everyone stared at Beelzebub.

“Oh, hi!” Djeeta said as she quickly turned back to a mess of cables on the floor, “We’re just about set up! Nice to meet you!”

“Not the kind of person I was expecting to show up.” Zooey put bluntly. “But I take it you can play?”

“I can… but…” Beelzebub set the drinks down and walked over to Djeeta trying to figure out the cables on the floor. He kneeled down by her and picked one up, “it’s this one.” He said before plugging it into the amp.

“Oh! Thanks! I was reading them but I guess I'm a little nervous about it.”

“You’re.... Djeeta, aren’t you?”

Djeeta jumped a bit, “Oh? Y-You know me? I mean, I was an idol for a bit in the past but that was kind of small and awhile ago and…”

“You walked into our waiting room before.” Beelzebub said.

“Huh?”

“I was the bass player for Paradise Lost?” Beelzebub clarified.

“Oh!” Djeeta jumped up, “Oh! I remember, you were at some shows a bunch of musicians worked on! Sorry, I didn’t recognize you… umm…”

“Beelzebub.” He introduced himself while pulling his phone out and searching up a picture. “The one in the hood is me.”

Djeeta clapped her hands together, “Right! Lyria and I got lost and we walked into the wrong waiting area and you were the only one in there! Thank you for that!”

Narmaya peaked over and looked at the screen herself then back to Beelzebub, “He looks different in white.”

“I think I like this look more.” Zooey said. “You can see his face easier.”

“It was part of the stage look.” Beelzebub explained before turning to Soriz. “You didn’t mention it was Djeeta.”

“Right, it is!” Soriz said without a care in the world.

“He’s already started drinking.” Djeeta explained.

Perhaps… it was not entirely a BAD thing that Beelzebub showed up. Not to mention, he knew Djeeta was a hard worker herself. He didn’t have a problem teaching others if he knew they could meet his expectations. He wasn’t sure about the other two but for now, he could at least try to help Djeeta out.

“So Narmaya has basic lessons under her belt. You two are just starting, but Djeeta has professional industry experience.” Beelzebub said, completely ignoring Soriz’s own taiko drum banging.

“We’ve been practicing a little this past week, but…” Djeeta said, “This is really the first time we’ve all gotten together like this.”

“There are worse ways to start off.” Beelzebub said, “I specialize on the bass, so I should be able to help Zooey out a bit more but I can still do well enough on the keyboard and guitar to help teach you the basics.”

He turned to Narmaya, “You have some playing experience already. Let me hear you play something.”

Narmaya gave a solid nod before taking a deep breath and started playing a small melody on her keyboard as best as she could. 

She played lightly, moving around much like a butterfly would fly across the keys… until an off beat banging broke the mood.

“Yeah!!” Soriz spoke, “Play that song!”

“Oh…” everyone spoke in unison. Soriz was already having a good time itself it seemed.

“Ignore him.” Beelzebub said, “Learning to ignore those who are annoying is a mandatory skill.”

Narmaya nodded lightly and Djeeta and Zooey followed up. Narmaya went back to her song and picked up where she left off, focusing entirely on her own keys.

Beelzebub listened carefully and walked up to her after she finished, “You’re at a good starting place, but you were self taught, weren’t you?”

“I had… some small lessons before. But mostly I just went away and started playing on my own from there.”

Beelzebub adjusted her arms slightly, “Play with your arms like this. It will take some time adjusting but when you go for harder songs, you’ll thank yourself.”

“Okay!” Narmaya grinned, “I’ll do my best.”

“Alright, Zooey. You’re up next. I know the bass well enough so even if yours is different, I will probably expect a bit more out of you. Although….” he looked at Zooey’s bass. An 8 string was probably not something he would recommend for beginners….

“Okay… But I have only been playing for about a week, so please keep that in mind.” Zooey said as she began to play. 

And play she did…

“.........You’ve only been playing for a week?” Beelzebub was so confused.

“Yes.” Zooey answered, “I’ve also been busy with my pet care, so I wasn’t able to dedicate my time entirely towards it.”

Bubs wasn’t sure how to say it but there was no way he could buy that Zooey had been playing for a week. Yet… her gear looked brand new. All of it. Yes, she could have bought everything new before this, but that was a bit much to pay for the sake of saying you were new.

“Well… you’re doing great. I may or may not be a little surprised right now.” If anything, Zooey showed she had some absolutely amazing potential as a bass player and it was horrifying how good she got at the 8 string bass in a week.

“This just leaves you, Djeeta.” he said, “Bass is entirely different from guitar but I should be able to help you get started on it. Sadly, I did not play it in Paradise Lost.”

“That was Belial, right?”

Beelzebub took a sigh upon hearing that name. “Yes. That was him.”

“Alright!” Djeeta said, “I’ve only been going at it for a short while too, but I think I know enough of what I am doing to keep up!” she said before she started playing. 

It started off kind of slow as if Djeeta was an actual beginner, but it began to quickly raise the bar into something far more complex and difficult. As the song slowed down, it dwindled back into a simple and basic melody.

“Hmm…” Beelzebub was rather impressed, although it was to be expected from Djeeta. “I don’t know why he felt like my assistance was needed.” Beelzebub looked at a drunk Soriz who was digging through a box of weird accessories and putting weird hats and glasses on. “I’d say you three are starting along fine.”

“He was just looking out for us.” Djeeta said, “He helped us get this place all set up too. We would have felt bad if we didn’t invite him.”

“I suppose for all his annoyances, he does have some decent points. How did you even meet him anyway?”

“He’s my sensei! He teaches martial arts!” Djeeta smiled.

Beelzebub gave a strange stare to Djeeta at the idea of her karate chopping a brick or something but before he could make a statement, Soriz busted in.

“Damn right!” He yelled, “I’m one of the top teachers out there! Second to none! I’ve broken boulders with these two puppies!” he held his hands up.

Beelzebub had no idea why this revelation was so shocking to him, but the idea of Soriz being good at anything was actually surprising.

“And it just happened that he knew this place too, I take it?” Beelzebub asked. “I can’t picture you knowing a bar.”

Djeeta sighed a bit, “Listen I know I was an idol but I’m an adult now I could drink if I want to I just choose not to.”

“Never did I say there was any shame in not drinking.” Beelzebub clarified.

As the night went on, it was mostly just Beelzebub trying to help the three girls find a way to sync their tunes together and teaching them fool proof chords. 

After about an hour though, Djeeta looked at Bubs and his own bass he brought. “Hey, Beelzebub, why don’t you play?”

“Me?” he turned and looked at his own bass. “Well…. I supposed it was brought out today. I haven’t played it much since I started working.”

“Oh! I wanna hear it!” Narmaya cheered.

“Me too!” Zooey added in.

Soriz sat up and adjusted his sunglasses, “Hey the big guy gonna play? I’ll bang my loudest to cheer him on!”

Taking his bass out from its protective case, Beelzebub sighed, “I have a name, you less than.”

“Harsh.”

The three girls sat down and watched Beelzebub slowly start to play. While they listened to his music carefully, zoning out all of Soriz’s banging, they also watched his hands, noticing how difficult playing with nails like his actually looked like.

“Wow….” Narmaya said.

“He can really watch those nails.” Djeeta added.

“There’s a lot different between a professional and someone doing it as a hobby.” Zooey noted, trying to pick up his notes. He played a 5 string compared to her 8 string, but she could instantly note the difference. 

“Hmph…” Beelzebub finished playing, “Haven’t something like that in awhile.”

The girls all began clapping and Soriz…. Sadly, banged on his drums louder.

“That was great!” Djeeta said, “I really felt like I was back at one of your concerts.” 

“Hardly.” Beelzebub said, “That’s just how I know how to play. You three already got yourselves at a fair starting point.” He pointed over to Soriz, “I don’t know what this guy has except maybe a high alcohol tolerance level.” he was actually amazed Soriz hadn’t passed out yet.

“You’re right… Oh. It’s getting kind of late.” Djeeta said, “We should probably start cleaning up.”

Narmaya nodded, “Okay! I’ll gather up the trash and wipe everything down.”

Much to everyone’s delight yet also surprise, Beelzebub himself ended up helping them out with the clean up. It somehow went over faster than expected, except Soriz finally crashed in the room once it was clean.

“At least he cleaned up a bit.” Djeeta said.

Ladiva chuckled, “Don’t worry. I stay here late anyway. I’ll make sure he gets home when he wakes up.”

“Oh… in that case, can we get some soda or something simple? It’ll be on me, I just think it could be a nice wind down drink.”

Ladiva’s eyes sparkled at the kindness from Djeeta, “Oh absolutely! You just wait right here, I’ll have you some drinks in some nice cold glasses.”

Djeeta tugged at Beelzebub, “Come on, you can get a glass too! You helped out a lot today.”

Beelzebub wasn’t much into soda but alas, he found himself sitting there anyway. That was a great way to explain his entire day to be honest.

“I can’t believe the person Soriz was telling us he was bringing was somebody I actually knew.” Djeeta laughed, “Who would have thought?”

“I just knew it was someone who was in a band. I never expected anyone like this.” Narmaya said.

“I don’t even think Soriz knew what band he was in…” Zooey confessed.

“Not me.” Beelzebub said.

Djeeta looked up, “I think the only time I really got to talk to Beelzebub back then was when we got lost. Belial would come up and talk to us all the time himself, but the rest of the members were pretty much to themselves.” she paused, “Except for Sariel who was just kind of outside ignoring everyone.”

“That…. He wasn’t ignoring anyone.” Beelzebub clarified. “Sariel is easily distracted.”

“Oh kind of like Lyria then.” Djeeta laughed, “Wow, never thought I’d have a chance to talk about my idol days like this!” 

“What ever happened to your idol unit anyway? I heard something ruptured it?”

Djeeta looked down to the table, “Well… Um… Vira got… a little love struck and romances really aren’t allowed. So… she kind of just….”

“She was the blonde one right?” Beelzebub asked.

Djeeta nodded, “Yeah. Mary went to go take care of her brother and Lyria is actually doing fine. I keep in touch with her a lot!”

“That’s good.” Beelzebub said. He noticed none of the stories ended too badly, so he almost wondered if Vira’s “relationship chasing” was purely intentional to prevent that outcome. Beelzebub had heard one too many horror stories of how the idol world ended up.

“What about you?” Djeeta said, “Did your band break up for some reason or…?”

“Perhaps ‘break up’ might not be the best way to put it.” Beelzebub explained. “We just simply had our differences.”

“Oh…. Well do you keep in touch with any of them?”

Beelzebub took a drink from his soda and explained, “Lucifaa is working a job similar to mine although in a completely different area so I only see him if I go out of the way to see him over there. The entire branch leans on him so if he leaves, they’re basically doomed to shutter.”

“That… sounds stressful.” Djeeta tried picturing the entire thing in her head and it seemed very surreal.

“Sariel and Belial are working together at a bakery in some cafe these days. I found it amazing Belial got a normal job at all, but when I heard Sariel was at the same place, it made sense.”

“They’re working together?”

“If you can call it that.” Beelzebub sighed. “Sariel gets distracted. Luckily, despite his flaws, Belial is a decent worker for getting things done and can pick up the slack for it.”

“That’s nice of him.” Narmaya said from the side sipping her own soda.

“And… uh… what about the other guy?” Djeeta asked. “I saw him around at the shows too.”

“What other guy?” Beelzebub asked.

“I don’t know his name he was just always pitch black and had wings and horns and was kind of creep-”

“Non-Disclosure agreement.” Beelzebub stated quickly without missing a beat.

Djeeta stared and looked at her friends who just shrugged back. “That drastic huh?”

“Can’t say a word about it.” Beelzebub said, “Probably never will be able to. Not that it matters.”

Djeeta began laughing. “I mean I hope he’s doing alright wherever he is then.” it seemed so silly to her.

The four of them finished their soda up and began to head home. 

“Thanks for helping us out tonight, Beelzebub.” Djeeta said. “I know Soriz said you only wanted to do this once but if you want, we’re gonna try to aim and do this same time and same place once a week.”

“I see..” Beelzebub said, “Well, I’m not making any promise but I will think about it.” it was hard for Beelzebub to explain that despite the surprises, finding a familiar face might have been what helped him out but it wasn’t entirely all bad.

Except for Soriz. Soriz was all bad and sadly that was who he worked with.

“That’s good.” Zooey said, “Maybe next time I can play as good as you.”

“Maybe in 2000 years.” Beelzebub said.

“I bet I could bring some of my own snacks next week too! I’ll make some for Ladiva, she’s so nice.”

“Yeah apparently her and Soriz have had matches before in the past.” Djeeta said, “I wanna see that one day.”

And so, a long day came to an end for all of them. None of them knew how far this path could take them, but for now, the company with each other was not bad.


End file.
